Jacob and Renesmee forever and always
by KittycatluvsGodandJesus
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own twilight! Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. Renesmee and Jacob use to be just best friends. But one day Renesmee and Jacob went down to the lake where they became more than friends. Where will life take them? And how will the Cullens react to Renesmee dating Jacob? (First book more to come hopefully) (Ps:I'm still workin on Jacob and Bella together forever)
1. Chapter 1:Yes

*Narrator*

Jacob didn't age. He stayed the same age as he was the day Renesmee was born. Renesmee had finally caught up to him. They were both seventeen years old.

~Renesmee point of view~

I heard a knock at the door. I ran over to it knowing who it'd probably be. I looked out the window first to make sure, then I shrieked with excitement. I took a deep breath dramatically and then turned around and opened the door. "Hey"Jacob Black said. He was my best friend. He was a werewolf. he known me my whole life literally! Even when I was inside my mom! He was my Mothers best friend too. I kinda wish him and I were a little more than friends...

He smiled. "Hey Jake"I smiled back at him. He gave me a quick hug. "I've missed you! Where have you been all week?"He growled playfully. "I've been in bed. Vomiting"I said extremely calm. He chuckled and then felt my forehead. "You feel fine to me." "Yeah! Now!"I exclaimed. He chuckled again. "Wanna go down to the lake?"He asked me. "Hmm..Let me ask"I said. I ran upstairs and asked my Mom. She said yes of course since it was Jacob. She trust Jacob with my life.

Pretty soon Jake and I arrived at the lake. "So Ness, have you thought about you know...the future.."Jake slowly said. Yeah I did! I visualized my Dad with a I'm so angry I can explode kind of face, as he walked me down the aisle in my long white wedding dress. Looking up to see Jake at the end of the aisle on stage. Having a Christian wedding at a nearby Baptist Church just down the road... My thoughts were interrupted by Jake who poked me in the ribs. "Ness?" I smacked his hand. "Ouch!"He cried. "Jake! You ruined my visualization!"I screamed. A smile started on his lips it soon grew bigger. "What?"I hissed. "What were you...visualizing?"He slowly said. I froze. I didn't know what to say! I couldn't lie to him! He was my best friend! And my crush! MY FIRST CRUSH! "Nessie...Tell me please"He pleaded. "Only if you promise not to laugh."I said very childish. "Renesmee, would I laugh at you?"He said as he threw a rock into the water. I gave him a cold stare that basically says yeah you would! "Oh alright! I promise"He sighed. "Okay. I was visualizing if we got married what our wedding would be like. But I see you don't visualize stuff like that."I answered. He stared at me in shock. I could feel my cheeks get warm. I knew I was blushing. I blush when I'm embarrassed just like my mother did. He didn't reply. I could hear him gulp loudly. I took that as a hint that he didn't feel the same way. I guess he rejected me. I looked at the ground and back up. I felt guilty. So very guilty. I turned myself around my back facing Jacob. I didn't want him to see me cry. Tears ran down my cheeks. I tried my best to keep the whimpers back but I couldn't. I started whimpering as I cried. I felt so embarrassed. I don't like people seeing me cry. Especially not Jake! He had never ever seen me cry, and I didn't want him too. The whimpers grew a little louder and I sniffed.

~Jacobs Point of view~

I kept repeating what she had just said in my mind. Whoa! I couldn't believe she said that. I've felt the same way about her forever! Ever since the day she was born! She was my imprint and hearing that come out of her mouth was Amazing! There is absolutely no words for it. I stared at her. I gulped trying to take everything in. Ness looked at the ground. She looked hurt. She backed away and looked at the ground. Then she turned her back to me. What was she doing? But then within a few minutes I figured it out. She was crying. I noticed her back shiver a few times, and I could hear her whimpering. Then I heard her sniff. I had never seen her cry before. Why was she crying?

~Renesmee Point of view~

I was crying hard now. I wanted to drop to the ground and die. I didn't know rejection felt like this. I didn't want to be rejected by Jacob. I love him.. "Ness?"He asked. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer. I could hear him come closer. "Please! Please don't come by me"I begged. "Whats wrong?"He repeated. "You rejected don't love me the way I love you"I pouted. Then whimpered some more. "No I didn't reject you. I was shocked that you felt the same way. Ness I love you!"He yelled. I paused. It felt like the world had froze. The words ran over in my head. He...loves me? "You love me?"I asked making sure I heard him right. "Yes. I've always loved you Renesmee!"He exclaimed. I could hear his footsteps he was coming closer. "Please stop!"I ordered. "Why?"He sput out. He sounded confused. "Because-I-I-I don't want you to see me cry."I stuttered.I felt his put his warm hand on my back. "Ness, I'm your best friend. You don't have to hide from me. You don't have to hide your tears."He declared. He turned me around and kissed the top of my head. "Do you want to be my girlfriend Renesmee?"He asked. I looked up at my best friend and gave him my last best friend smile, because I knew after I said these words we would be way more than friends. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2:Chit Chat

Jacob wrapped me in a hug. I was so excited and relieved! He didn't reject me! He's always loved me! Hes loved me! I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell Mom. Oh no! Dad! "Jacob?"I said "Yeah Ness" He answered. "My Dad's going to kill you"I declared. "Oh man Edward!"Jake roared stepping backwards. He tripped over a rock and fell into the lake. I couldn't help but giggle. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand. I was expecting him to grab my hand and I would help pull him back up, but instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I started to scream."Shh! Shh! Shh Nessie! You know I will never hurt you!"He exclaimed. "I know you wont but the gators will!"I shrieked. "Oh shit!"He screamed. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started running out of the water. I hit his back. "Jake! Were out of the water you can put me back down now."I insisted. "Nah I'm good. I like the view of your ass up here"He joked around. Oh classic Jake. He might be my sweet, caring, funny, and so protective that he never will hurt at times hes just a big old boy! "Jacob! We've been dating five-minutes and your already being perverted!"I laughed. Hes always perverted at times. Just not about me. I started to realize how cold it was outside. It was summer time but it still got cold sometimes. I was extremely cold with those soaked clothes on! I was shivering like crazy my teeth chattering. "Dang Ness, Your freezing. We've got to get out of those wet clothes!"He insisted. I cuddled closer to him. He kept me warm. "Lets go, I will take you home."He added cradling me in his arms./span/p

When we got home Mom was sitting on the couch watching some kind of reality show. "Hi Mom, I'm home"I turned around looked at me. Her mouth dropped open. "Why are you soak and wet?"She cried. "We accidentally fell into the lake."Jake replied. "Oh my gosh! There are gators in there! Are you two alright?"She asked checking us out in a mother type of way."Yes. Were fine"I giggled. She looked at Jacob as if he would drool and fall apart into her eyes. She wanted to know the truth. If we were really okay and she knew Jacob would never lie to her. He just couldn't. "Are you guys alright?"She asked Jacob slowly but sounded strict about it. "Yes Bells. Were all okay."Jake said giving into my Mothers deep dark stare. Mom took a deep breath. "Okay I'm glad. Renesmee you gotta go get changed now before you freeze!"Mom demanded. "But Mom!"I wined. "Now Renesmee"She ordered. "Ugh!"I huffed and then ran up the stairs.

~Jacobs point of view~

Renesmee ran up the stairs. "Bells, Is Edward home?"I asked her. "No. Hes out hunting. Hes preparing for his trip out of the state in two months. Each time they go hunting there pigging out so to be prepared."She said. "Aren't you going with them?"I asked her a bit confused. Their not going to leave Bella here unprotected are they? I understand shes a Vampire and all but really?I understand I shouldn't be worried about her anymore, Shes a Cullen, a Vampire! Shes our enemy. But I couldn't help it. I Still loved her. I still cared about her. I love Renesmee more of course! But I still deeply cared about Bella. "No."She said. She had motioned for me to come in. She shut the door behind me,and locked it. I looked at her a little confused. "Safety precautions"She answered noticing my confusion. I nodded. "Why aren't you going with them?"I asked. "Well, I don't really want too. I don't want to make Renesmee have to travel either. So I am staying to be sure everything is okay, and safe around here. I don't want to take any chances over there and get myself killed, or little miss mouthy say the wrong thing and get herself killed either. I don't want her to get into any fights or anything."She explained. When she said "little miss mouthy"She was referring to Nessie. She got herself into a lot of trouble by talking back. But she did also get into a lot of fights at school last year too so I could see where shes coming from. She didn't want her Daughter getting into no fights with a bloodsucker and getting hurt. Shes not as strong as the rest of her family because shes part human. Shes not a full Vampire like her Mother or Father. "Oh, and Edward agreed?" She walked over to the refrigerator. They didn't eat but Nessie ate a little Human food, and drink Human drinks. (Author noted: Idk if Renesmee really can drink Human drinks or not. I'm guessing she can since she can eat Human food. But all well!) Bella grabbed the handle and pulled it open. "Yeah. He did. It took a lot of arguing, and a lot of back up from Alice and Rose but he did finally say yes. Under one condition." "What was that condition?"I questioned. "He's going to tell you when he gets home. He will be home soon. Want a drink?We got Juice Boxes, Grape Juice, Flavored water. Were out of soda."She reported me. "Sure,Sure. Um can I have some Flavored water please"I said suspiciously. What was he going to tell me when he gets home? She hummed to some soft sweet tune as she got a cup out of the cabinet and began pouring me some flavored tune she was humming to was something you would listen to to go to sleep. Then I remembered what it was. It was a lullaby she sang to Renesmee when Renesmee was in her stomach, and when she was a newborn. I sat down at a table in the living room. Bella put the Flavored water away and closed the Refrigerator then walked over to me. She handed me the drink and sat on the other side of the table. "Bells, I need to tell you something"I sighed. She looked up at me. I took a sip of my drink and then sat it on a coaster on the table. I took one deep breath, and I told her what I needed to tell her. I knew it would go better if I told her, and not Renesmee so I decided to take matters into my own hands and say it. "Bells, Me and Nessie are in a relationship." She began smiling. Her smile was literally almost ear to ear! "Really?"She giggled. I nodded with a big grin. "Yeah really."I assured her. "How long have you guys been dating?"She asked. She ran her fingers through her long gorgeous hair. "Actually we just started today when we were at the lake."I smiled. "I hope that's okay that were dating"I added. Her smile grew bigger than it was before! I didn't think it could get any bigger but it did. "No way! Its not okay, Its perfect!"She shrieked. I chuckled. She got up and walked over to me and wrapped me in a bear hug. Her skin was so cold but I didn't care. She had always been my best friend. She still is now that Ness and me are dating. It use to be Renesmee and then her ever since Nessie was born but now it was Bells again. I loved Ness more than her though. I never thought I'd say that.. She finally let go and sat back down at the table. "Hey whats taking Ness so long?"I said then drunk the rest of my drink. I was really thirsty from being all worried about what Bells would say, and worried about Bells being home alone while the rest of the family went out of state. "I don't know. Shes probably drying off and then she has to pick out an outfit. You know teenage girls..They are absolutely obsessed with clothes! Just Ness isn't. She hates shopping like me. She just don't like wearing ugly clothes."Bells joked. Then she made a weird face. Like she was remembering something. Once she noticed my stare she tried to act normal.I had already quickly looked away trying to be polite. "Whats wrong?"I asked her. "Nothing really. Shes just going through her teen stages. I-I am really not prepared for this"She stuttered. I hadn't heard her stutter at all since she's had Nessie! It must be because I'm here. She could trust me with anything and knew that.

"Oh.. Well they it can't be that bad right?"I looked up at me and a big grin spread across her face. "Can't be that bad huh? Jake, I've literally had to have Jasper and Emmett hold her down when she was having a screaming tantrum. She don't throw fits around everybody. Only around Alice,Rose,and Me she cries." "Whoa! Over what? What kind of stages?"I gasped. "Well there's the clothing stage of course. Shes been going through the Slutty, goth one. I mean goth isn't slutty, I'm just saying shes tried dressing goth and tried dressing slutty. Shes finally done with the goth stage thank gosh! But shes still into that bad girl stage.. If you know what I mean."She replied. "Yeah. I know what you mean."I spoke up suddenly. She looked at me with a smile. "Try and get her out of it."She begged joking around but she was serious. "How do I do that?" "I don't know. But your Jacob. You kept me together my whole life in Forks. I know you can keep her together."Bells smiled. I chuckled a little.

The front door opened and in walked Edward. "Hello love"He said to Bella. Then he looked at me. I tried to hold back my thoughts about dating his only Daughter but I couldn't. "Your dating Renesmee!"He cried. I took a deep breath. Where was this going to go? Was it going to end up being a fight? Or will he just take a deep breath and chill? I doubt that he will. He is way to overprotective over Renesmee! I mean way to overprotective over her! "Edward its okay honey."Bella assured him. "You knew about this Bella? For how long?"He questioned her. "Oh calm down grouchy pants. We just started today"I growled. Edward locked his eyes on me. "Edward, shes his imprint. You can't keep them away from each other. Their in love. You wouldn't want to hurt Nessie"Bella insisted. "Your right..Though I am not happy about this Bella! But I can't argue with you about this.. I want Nessie to be happy."Edward hissed. I was surprised.. He took that so well.

"Oh yes. Jacob, I sadly trust you. I have no other choice than to trust you I wouldn't if I had a choice but my mind is betrays me. Will you watch over my Daughter and my Wife while our Family takes a trip to Alaska to get news from our cousins there. They need our help moving deep into the woods. A human had almost spotted them and they don't want to take any chances. Will you...please...stay here and watch my family?"Edward asked. I smiled at him. "Yeah. I guess I can do that." "Okay. Thank you. Be here at eight in two months with your stuff we will remind too. Be packed for at least two months to six months. It might take a while, We have to help make build their house. We leave tonight."He explained. I just nodded. I didn't know how to react. I had to hold my feelings back long enough. It was seven-thirty. I had to get home and pack. But what about Renesmee? I couldn't just leave her here while I went home. "We'll tell her you went home to pack"Edward said. He obviously read my thoughts. "Whats the latest you'll be gone for?"Bells asked Edward. "I'm not sure. We will probably be gone around six-months. Maybe longer. The earliest is two months. But I doubt very very much we will be done building and moving stuff in that amount of time. We have to find a nice place in the woods for a house and that takes long enough! Find the tools and material to build a steady house, make enough bedrooms for all of them. There will probably be upstairs so it will probably take longer to do that! Then once its built we have to move stuff! Don't mention the plain ride there and back!"Edward Jabbered. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't stress"Bells smiled.

I went home and told my Dad everything, about me and Nessie dating,and about me staying there. He told me it was fine with him as long as I came home to visit and if I need anything from home to not be stubborn and come home and get it. I agreed with him and promised I would.I ran down the hall into my room and searched for my Suitcase. I finally found it in my closet. I yanked it out from under a box with my werewolf strength and a bunch of other boxes fell with it. I put them back up in there quickly then began packing.

**Two months later**

I arrived at the Cullens at eight on the dot. I was so excited. I noticed everyone was already into the car except for Edward. Edward came up to me and whispered in my ear "Take good care of my Girls while I'm gone Jacob...And...thank you. Your doing me a huge favor." Then he got into the car with the rest and drove off.

**(Authors note: Sorry about how long this is. I wanted to fit as much in as I could. I hope you enjoy!)**


	3. Chapter 3:Love

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight**

I walked inside. Bella was on the couch reading a book. I chuckled to myself as a smile grew on her face as she continued to read. I shut the front door behind me. Bella turned around to see me. "Oh hi Jake"She waved. "Hey Bells"I said. "I bought some popcorn,and six boxes of pizza. I know how you eat Jake. I also bought a twelve pack of soda. There's also chips in there, and hot dogs. I went shopping for you."She smiled. I chuckled "Thanks. But you didn't have to go buy all that for me. I could of bought my own stuff."I declared. "Too bad. I got it for you Jake. By the way Renesmee is upstairs in her room." "Yeah thanks. Where will I be sleeping tonight?"I asked. I didn't know what the answer was but I was expecting anything! But I really really didn't expect what she was about to say "Oh, Its up to you. I was going to let you sleep in Nessies room. You can either sleep in her bed, or sleep on a mattress on her floor." She really did trust me! A smiled really really big this time. "I'm guessing your sleeping in her bed right?"She giggled. "Its that obvious?"I asked. "Jake! Your such a guy!"She exclaimed.

~Renesmee point of view~

I was so happy! Jacob and I have had the best two months of our lives! We've been together every single day! From morning to night.

I was so excited Jake was coming tomorrow night! I couldn't stop smiling.

I got up out of bed and undressed then walked into my bathroom that is in my room. I have my own private bathroom. Its connected to my bedroom. I grabbed a pad out of a drawer under the sink. I thought I heard someone say something but I ignored it because I didn't hear it I left I used the bathroom then went out I walked over to pick up my black panties, and tank top is my normal sleepwear. My Mother, or Aunt Alice, Or Aunt Rose usually wake me up in the morning because of what I sleep haven't recently. I just got an alarm clock so now I don't have to worry about anyone walking in on me in my underclothes! It didn't matter much to me if it was Mom, Aunt Alice, or Aunt Rose but still just saying.

I was about to bend down when the door open. I looked up to see Jake standing in the door way. I screamed really loud but not loud enough for my Mom to hear. I didn't want her to hear. I didn't want her running up here. This would look plain old wrong. Crap that's right! Jacobs coming today not tomorrow! I felt my cheeks get warm. There I was blushing again! I tried hiding myself but that didn't turn out so well, because when I tried walking I fell to the floor. "Hey Hey hey! I'm not looking. I have my eyes closed. You can go into the bathroom and get changed if you want" He said sweetly. I looked up at him to see his eyes closed and he was facing the wall. I hurried up and got up and slipped on my panties then I ran over to my drawer. I didn't know what to wear for bed! I never wear clothes to bed other than my underclothes! I searched through my drawer till I finally came across a pair of shorts. I slipped them on quickly. They were really tight though! I don't think I've ever worn those before. I slipped on my bra and then grabbed a tank top out of my top drawer. It was spaghetti strap. I wanted to be a bad girl but it felt weird having my boyfriend see me like that..without any clothes on. I wanted him to, But it just felt uncomfortable.

"You can turn around now."I said. He turned around and stared at my face. "Whats wrong?"I asked him scared for his reply. "Your still blushing."He said quietly. I was still taking in what just happened. "Oh."Was all I could say. "Did...you..see anything?"I stuttered. He shook his head no. Thank gosh! I sighed with relieve. "Babe, Your beautiful no matter what."He said. "Really?"I smiled. He walked over to me. "Yeah."He said then leaned in and kissed me. This wasn't our first kiss. But this was the first time we kissed...like this. Something about it was so magical. I had never experienced anything like it. My legs ached but I didn't care. Those shorts were so darn tight! His hands traveled all over my back, and my sides. My hands were all over his hair and neck. We finally pulled away from each other. Jacob kicked the door shut then ran over to me and lifted me off of the ground and spun me in the air. "Those shorts hurt your don't they?"He asked me. "How could you tell?"I said as he put me on the ground. "Well there leaving red marks on your skin."He chuckled. I blushed some more. This time I didn't know why. "You don't have to keep them on if you don't want to Ness. You don't have to change things you do every night just because I'm here."He said. He was so sweet and kind. "But I don't really wear shorts to bed. I usually just sleep in my...underwear and tank top or bra"I explained. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss then he put his hands on my hips and stuck his thumbs in the top of my shorts. He looked up at me asking me if it was alright. I took a deep breath. I wanted this. I know I do. 'Keep it together Renesmee. Be brave. Your the one that wants this remember?' I thought myself. I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head yes. He slower pulled my shorts down.

He kissed me on the cheek.I laid down onto the bed and stretched all out as I yawned. "Your tired?"he asked me knowing the answer. "Mm hmm"I hummed sleepily. I rolled over against the wall and closed my eyes. "Well it is ten. You were busy today Ness?" "Yep. Really busy... I had to say goodbye to everybody and I helped make sure everybody had everything. Then I danced around in my room excited for you."I giggled. He took his shirt off and turned the light off then he laid down next to me.


	4. Chapter 4:Morning smile

The next morning I woke up to being in my boyfriends arms. He was awake but he didn't know I was. I turned myself against him pretending I was asleep and put one of my legs over his waist. "She's so so sexy" I could hear him whisper to himself. He kissed the top of my head. When he did I pretended to wake up. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands then yawned. "Hey beautiful" he said to me. I smiled at him. "Hey sweetie" I yawned again. I was actually still tired. "Did you sleep well?"I asked him. He nodded, "Since I was with you." He leaned in and began kissing me. I kissed him back deeply in love. I loved it. It was like electric!

**(Authors note: sorry this is a short chapter I wanted to get this chapter over with since I've been trying to think if an idea for so long!I hope u enjoy!)**


	5. Chapter 5:Plan

(Authors note: When Jacob phases and he's talking to his pack when I use " " there still thoughts he's not saying them out loud. Okay enjoy!)  
"Whoa Baby" I heard Embry yell. Jake and I backed up away from each other surprised. I knew I was blushing again. Embry, Seth, and Leah stood in the doorway of my room. I was scared and nervous, I was WAY over scared actually maybe more petrified. This was my first time I'd ever done anything like that and I get caught during the moment! I wasn't afraid before, but now I was. I felt guilt rush over me and I started trembling with fear. "Who let you up here?" Jacob demanded. "Bella" Seth smiled. "But I see we came at the wrong time Leah said looking away angrily. "Yeah you did!" Jake exclaimed. "Nessie Baby, your so sexy!" Embry joked mocking Jake. "Shut up" Jake ordered standing in front of me. Embry put his hands up as if he was surrendering to the police. "Hey easy man! It's just a joke." "Can I talk to you guys outside?" Jake asked. Embry shrugged. Next thing I knew the three of them were walking outside.

~Jacobs point of view~

I phased because I didn't want Renesmee to hear what I had to say. I didn't want her to think I was some type of overprotective creepo stalker boyfriend. Leah, Embry, and Seth got the hint because they phased to. "What the hell was that?" I asked in my mind. "Hmm I don't know Jake how about you tell us?" Leah said. "Nothing, okay nothing! It was nothing. I slept with her, whats the big deal?" I insisted. Embry made a kissing, as he was joking around. "Knock it off Embry! You hurt Nessie's feelings!" I ran past a tree. "Nah we didn't" Embry assured me. I noticed Seth had stopped running. He was starring up into Nessie's bedroom window. Her curtains were open so you could see straight into her room and see the everything in it. Her flat-screen TV, her four dressers, her bathroom door, her king sized bed, her radio, and last but not least her desktop.  
"Uh Em, I think your wrong." Seth said in a guilty voice that he only used when he does something wrong. "Why you say that?" He asked. "Because she's hiding under her covers of her bed." Seth explained. I looked up to see a figure underneath the bed sheets. "Damn it Embry!" I growled. "Dude, I'm sorry Jake" he apologized. "She deserves it." Leah thought to herself probably forgetting that we can hear her thoughts."Shut up Leah that's mean!" Seth shouted. "Stop fighting you two. This was Renesmees first time doing anything like that before! She's probably embarrassed as hell!" I exclaimed. "Were really sorry man." Embry insisted. I knew he was too. I could hear his thoughts so I knew. I had to let it go he said he's sorry and now I had to be there for Nessie. "It's alright. But I've got to go help Nessie out." I calmly said. The three of them ran off. I phased and got dressed again and then came back inside. I knocked on Nessie's bedroom door. "Ness, can I come in? It's just me the rest left." I informed her. I heard a sniff coming from the bedroom and few whimper. "What's wrong baby? Is it because of what they said?" I questioned. I got no answer so I told her I was coming in. I turned the door knob and pushed the door open . Nessie was still curled up under the covers. I heard more whimpers. I shut the door behind me and went over to sit on the bed. I placed my hand on what I was guessing and hoping her back to try and comfort her. "What's wrong?" I repeated. Then next thing I knew I tumbled off the bed. She had sat up so quickly I fell over on accident! "Oops sorry babe!" She smiled. She wasn't crying at all! "You little faker!" I chuckled as I got off the floor and brushed myself off. She giggled and blushed. She looked so cute when she blushed. "Yep! I admit it I am a little faker! But I wanted you to make you happy." She giggled. I notice she had on a dark blue short sleeve shirt with skinny jeans. She kissed my lips real fast then got up out of put her hand up to my cheek. She sent me a message in my mind that said "my mom is going hunting tonight all night." I smiled at Nessie who was already smiling up at me.


	6. Chapter 6:discussion

~Renesmee point of view~

My Mom had just left. She said there was change in plans and that she probably wouldn't be back for a few days to a week. She was hunting for two days, and then she was going to travel to Seattle for a few days to go to an amazing book store and get some books and then get us some gifts from some other stores down there and she would be staying in a hotel. It didn't bother me. I had her number and I had Jake.

"So" Jacob said finally breaking the silence as I watched my mom drive off in her old truck that barely worked. It made funny noises when it went over speed bumps and it ate up the gas easily and quickly. But it was the best she got. It was the only vehicle left over other than Roses which sat in the yard. "There's a bondfire tonight. Your mother said it was wanna come?" He asked me. I lifted an eyebrow at him. I wasn't shy at all. I liked parties unlike my mother. She always dreaded them. I nodded "Sure, why not." I giggled. "My pack is going to be there that's it. It's not really a bondfire. It's more of a party." He added. Okay now if there is a party thrown by the pack theres going to be drinking involved, probably fighting between Seth and Leah, and crazy stuff happening that I just can't explain! It didn't matter to me either. Not even the drinking part. I've had a beer before. Only a few though. I've also had wine. My parents allowed me to on my eighteenth birthday. But knowing them there would be mostly, beer,wine,and tequila. Most of it would be tequila I just knew it they always had tequila at their parties.

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "I love you" I said without speaking. I showed him it with my hand. "I love you too Ness. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me!" He insisted. I kissed his cheek quickly then asked "What times the party?" "It's in an hour so at eight." He replied. I smiled some more and then giggled. I don't know why I did,but I did. He chuckled too. "You look so much like your Mom." Jacob insisted. I blushed a little not knowing what exactly he meant. "See, there you go again. Your mother use to always blush like crazy. You have her hair color back kind of. Your just gorgeous!" He explained. A sudden question popped into my mind. It was a very important question. I needed to know and to be clear on everything that happened before me just in case I say the wrong thing on accident and hurt somebody's feelings. It was a tough question. But I didn't know if I should ask it or not. I debated and debated until finally I took a deep breath.

"Jacob" I said softly. "Yes" he replied grabbing my hand gently and then kissed it. "Did...you and my mom use to...date?" Jacob looked up at me looking a little unsure on what to say. I put my hand up to his cheek and said "I love you no matter what. I promise." Jake smiled up at me. "I love you too Ness. Why are you asking this though?" "I don't want to hurt you or anyone else's feelings. I love people, I love my family, I love my friends, and I love you. I don't want to hurt anybody by saying the wrong thing. I'm sorry if this question hurts you in any way, but I really wanna know. I don't want to get in an argument with someone about something and say the wrong thing, or hurt you or my mom, or Dad, or family by saying something I shouldn't of said." I explained. He nodded and then got up off my bed. "I understand Renesmee. We weren't dating, we were just best friends like her and I are today now that your my girlfriend. But no we weren't dating. I admit I liked her. Damn I was in love with her and I though I'd never love again once Edward took her away from me. But I did. It's you" He smiled then leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away. "Jake, what do you mean my Dad took my Mom away from you?" He put his arms around me wrapping me into a hug. "Wow Ness your filled with a lot of questions today. What is this Nessie question hour?" He joked. We gave each other eskimo kisses . Then I stepped back and gave him a serious face. "Jake" I grumbled. He started to grin gigantically. Then he finally said "Okay alright. What I mean by Edward took your Mom away from me is that I loved her when he left her. I kept her from killing herself. I saved her from a lot of stuff when he decided to pack up and leave. I almost had her. I almost was able to say she was mine. My girlfriend, my princess,my love. But then Edward stepped in and she left." He explained. I put my hand on his chest. "I'm so so sorry Jake." I apologized. I felt horrible about making him repeat it. I couldn't believe what he went through. I couldn't stand my life without Jacob. How could he stand his without Bella before I was born? He must of been very strong too. "No! No don't be sorry Ness. I just wanted Bella to happy. I wished she would of picked me back then, but now I'm happy that she didn't. Because now I got you. I love you Renesmee with all my heart. Forever and always!" "I love you to Jacob! I have no words for how much I love you!" I squealed then he leaned in and kissed me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as we kept kissing. Our tongues began exploring each others mouths. A few seconds later we pulled away for air.

We arrived at the party down at La push. Surprisingly Sam and Emily weren't there. "Where's Sam and Emily?" Jake asked Embry. I guess Jacob noticed too. "Emily and Sam are on vacation. You didn't hear?" Embry asked. Jake shook his head no. "Oh. They must of forgot to tell you. Ha guess what Jake!" He shouted. "What?" Jake roles his eyes. "We got tequila!" He sang in a really weird voice. "You sound drunk already Em." Jake jokes. Embry burst out laughing. "If you want to see drunk go look at Leah!" Embry pointed towards the woods. Jake walked over to the woods. I followed him. As we grew closer we could hear whimpering then coughing as if someone was vomiting. I could finally make out a figure crouching down on the ground in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7:Party

When I got to Ness she gave me a shy smile even though I don't think she wanted me to see that she was shy. I don't think that she meant to show me she was shy. She put her hand up to my cheek casually like she was about to kiss me but then I got a vision. A vision of her kissing my lips and me wrapping her in my arms. "I love you."I said. "I love you too"She smiled back then stood on her tippi toes then kissed me lightly. But then it started to get rougher. She leaned against me. I could feel her breast on my chest. She pulled back and giggled. "Am I m-m-m-making you antsy sir?"She asked moving her hand up and down my chest. "Mm hmm. Yes you are darling"I chuckled. I kissed his cheek. I put my hand on her bare back but then I felt her sliding my hand down lower to her butt.

~Renesmee point of view~

I gasped lightly. Jake looked down at me. I smiled slightly shy. Just I didn't want him to know. His hand slid lower and lower. "Baby, Want to go home. I-I think I'm drunk."I stuttered. "Yeah. Of course sweetheart." He smiled.

I swam over to the part of the water that was close to the woods and then ran into the woods when Jake finally looked away. I pulled on my bikini bottoms and then pulled on my top.I came out of the woods and ran over to Jacob. All of a sudden things got blurry and I collapsed onto the sandy ground.

"Renesmee!"Seth yelled kneeling down next to me. He was the closest by me when I fell. Jacob finally reached me within seconds "Renesmee baby!"Jake cried. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "I don't feel that good Baby"I mumbled and then groaned. I held my stomach which was hurting like hell. I felt sick to my stomach. Things weren't blurry anymore though thankfully. "You drunk to much. Come on, Let me get you home"Jacob smiled.

When we got home I was starting to feel better. We went into my bedroom where Jacob began kissing me but I stepped back quickly and opened the window and started upchucking out of it. I never thought that I'd be vomiting out of a two story bedroom window. I felt my hair getting pulled back out of my face and felt Jacobs hand on my back. "Your okay. Its going to be alright"He said sadly. "I-I'm sorry"I managed to choke out. "For what?"He asked. I vomited some more. It started to come out of my nose which burned. "F-for p-puking. You d-don't need to se-see th-th-this."I coughed. "Why are you apologizing for getting sick?"He patted my back. I finally stopped throwing up. "I-I don't know."I giggled. He leaned in to kiss me. But I stopped him but putting my fist in his chest. "I don't think you want to do that. I just threw up!" I chuckled. He made a fake sad face that looked like a puppy who is begging for food. "After I take a shower and brush my teeth Jake" I ran into the bathroom.

~Jacob point of view~

"JAKE!" Renesmee yelled from the bathroom. "Yeah babe?" I called back. "Jake, Could you bring me my brush. I forgot it on my dresser!" Oh yay! Maybe I get to have a glance of her! Stop it Jacob! Don't think that way! I ran over to her dresser and grabbed her brush and then knocked on the door. "You can sit it on the sink if you want"She called from inside the door. I opened the door and put the brush on the sink. I couldn't see Renesmee sadly because the shower curtain was closed but that's okay. I'm not thinking straight. I'm still drunk probably. If I'd seen her I would probably rip my pants off and start fucking her harder and harder like a wild animal. I wish I wasn't thinking these sick thoughts about my Renesmee. But it was hard not too. She was just to damn sexy. I wanted her, all of her. I wanted to be inside of her, and I wanted it bad...

A few minutes later the bathroom door burst open and out came Renesmee. She had a towel wrapped around her hair drying it off and had her robe on over top of probably her tank top and panties. She was walking over to her dresser. "Hey sexy" I smiled. She giggled then blushed. "You still want some of this?"She asked grinning real big. I raised an eyebrow at her a little confused by what she meant. I was happy I wasn't as drunk anymore, because if I was I'd probably be screaming yes at the top of my lungs. "You head me sexy man"She giggled. "What do you mean?"I questioned slowly but still sounding interested. She took a deep breath pretending to be annoyed but I knew she wasn't because she was still smiling and giggling. I followed her fingers with my eyes. Her fingers went down to the tie of her robe. They started fiddling with the end of it and then she took a deep breath and began untying it. She closed her eyes tightly as if she was scared to see my reaction and then whispered "I love you Jacob" and opened her robe up.


	8. Chapter 8: Purpose

I gasped surprisingly Nessie had on a tank top that said "my Jacob" and then a pair of panties. She looked so gorgeous. "Oh wow." I stuttered. "Do you like it?" She asked me. "Yes! I absolutely love it!" I exclaimed. She hugged me. "I made it myself." She said.

**Three months later **

I had a big question for Renesmee. I got permission from Edward and Bella too for it. I was so excited! Nessie walked into the room and sat on the couch in between Bella and Edward. I got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, would you do me that AMAZING honor of making me the happiest man on Earth! Will you marry me?" I asked. Tears began running down Renesmee's face. "Yes! Of course I will!" She shrieked. Bella looked like she was crying. She probably would be if she could. But it don't matter anymore. I am getting married to my sweet renesmee.

** The end**

**(Authors note: thanks for reading Renesmee and Jacob forever and always! Please read my second book to this series I'm working on called Renesmee and Jacob forever and always:forever. I'm planning to write a series of Renesmee and Jacob forever and feel free to read my other fan fiction series I'm working on called Jacob and Bella together forever! I'm working on that too still. BTW the Bella and Jacob together forever series is not connected to Renesmee and Jacob forever and always series. But thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
